Species 133
by lionhead
Summary: This is an expansion of my History of the borg Story. Its set in the early years of the borg when they encounter a new species and aren't as powerfull as the Humans know them. Finished. Please review!
1. Default Chapter

SPECIES 133:

When this species was encountered the Borg king and queen where still happily together trying to find perfection. However it was not the Borg that encountered species 133, it was the other way around. The species came from a section of the delta quadrant not far from Borg space. There was a large asteroid field between the 2 sections that made it impossible for Borg cubes or anything else too pass through without being destroyed. On the other side however species 133 became obsessed with this asteroid field and what lay beyond it because they had picked up another life form with their highly advanced sensors. With the motivation of finding another species on the other side they made a vessel that they would send through the asteroid belt without being harmed. The ship took just 4 days too get through the belt, on the other side their sensors picked up a planet nearby inhabitant by billions of life forms. They approached the planet and tried too make contact, immediately a Borg sphere was launched from the planet surface too engage this new species. They hailed the vessel and said their line. This species where clever enough too make a run for it when they scanned the sphere and saw its power. They hacked into the spheres database and copied most of it in their own, then they disabled the spheres transwarp coils and they exited through the asteroid belt.

When they got back they started too research the database. They discovered the evil nature of the Borg and their strength. Without much more to go for they went through the belt again, perhaps they can make new contact. 3 vessels went back, with even better scanners. One vessel was fully equipped with scanners and sensors, the other 2 where heavily packed with weapons just in case. When they got through the Borg had been waiting for them and they where approached by a Borg cube. A dialogue started on the research vessel;

"Wow, would you look at that thing, that one is a lot bigger than the sphere we encountered before. Could they have been preparing for our arrival?" One officer said at the bridge. "No, they probably have a lot of those ships, now that I've seen this one I believe that they are much stronger than we anticipated." Said the captain who stood up when the Borg cube hailed them. "We are the Borg, you will be assimilated, lower you're shields, resistance is futile."


	2. Chapter 2: the first conflict

"Well, at least we know that they haven't changed their minds. But they changed their dialogue however. The first one was less aggressive."

The Borg cube takes a turn and stands directly in front of the first assault vessel. The Borg cube gets a better chance of scanning the vessel and they can finally identify the species as species 133. "They are scanning us, the scanning technology is less advanced than us, and we can block them easily. I made sure that they don't know how powerful our weapons are and I restricted access to our computers." Said the security officer. "Scanning complete captain, the cube has 500345 Borg people on board; most are standing still in very neat rows around the cube. Their weapons are mildly advanced at they have a lot of them. They main computer is located in the centre protected with extra shielding. I can't get through. They don't appear too have a bridge, sleeping quarters or any specific sections, it's symmetric." The tactical officer looks at the captain of the research vessel. "Open a channel too the cube." "Channel opened sir." "This is captain Rickly of the research vessel 'Tresponder'. We come in peace we mean you no harm, if you would…" "They are interrupting our frequency sir, incoming transmission from the cube."

"You will be assimilated, we will assimilate you're technology and absorb it into our own, you're home worlds will be added too the Borg space. Resistance is futile." "How can they assimilate technology?" asks the captain of one of the attack vessels too the captain of the research vessels. "I don't know Captain Todd; they must have special equipment for it. I guess that their way of acquiring new technology.". "And new recruits for their army." Says a researcher in the research vessel through a comm. channel. "According too individual scans of the people on the cube they seem too be the same yet they are no." "Explain." The captain leaves his post and stands next too the scanning officer on the bridge "The people on that cube are all from a different species, I can count dozens but they all seem too have mechanical parts that enhance some of their functions, its actually quite efficiently made." "You mean that those people are all assimilated by this race, that they are used by the Borg?" "That's correct captain, they seems too be working drones. They are assimilated and taken away of their free will so they can serve on one of these vessels and assimilate others.". "My god, we have too get out of here, Captain Todd, we are leaving.". "Roger that. We are departing." The rear assault vessel starts turning around, at that moment the front vessel gets attacked by the Borg cube, 5 phaser beams are shot at the vessel and destroy its front shields.

"We have been attacked, Captain Rogers please assist us, make sure the research vessel gets back." The rear vessel stops his turn and fires a photon torpedo onto the cube which gets a serious beating by it. "Captain, the photon torpedo prototype of the Nautilus did tremendous damage too their hull, it also penetrated some of the systems." "To bad they only had one, red alert." The Borg cube turns around by a couple degrees and fires a torpedo at the research vessel. "Shields are holding captain." "take us back into the asteroid field; they can't pursuit us with their warp technology." "It takes time too plot a safe course through sir, standby." The front assault vessel fires 3 normal torpedos towards the cube but they get intercepted by phaser fire. The vessels align next too each other and fire each 10 phasers too the cube. Its gets hit hard but isn't stoppable. It fires 3 more phasers into the front vessels ship and blows up its bridge. 2 other phasers hit the other vessel and their shields are down. "Nautilus, can you hear me?" "We have lost the Gratius captain; in 1 minute the core is going too blow we must save as many as we can." "Incoming transmission from the Nautilus sir, it's very vague." "This is the assault vessel Nautilus, we are being boarded by Borg drones, they seem too have transporters technology. My crew is being assimilated, it's like they are infected or something, my god. Please do not try too save us, you don't know what's going on. Leave now!" "Mr. Trent, call back our shuttles, we are leaving right now."

The Tresponder takes a quick turn around and heads for the asteroid belt while being fired upon by phasers. The shuttles are heading back but they all get destroyed by the cube that is going after them. Behind them the Nautilus drifts off, then the Gratius explodes taking the Nautilus with it. "I don't detect any survivor's captain, only a few Borg drones are floating around. "Mr. Nexus, order a shuttle to pick up one of those drones, we will get it back with a tractor beam fast enough. We can enhance the shield so it can stand phasers from the cube." "Roger that." The shuttle takes off and gets a hit by phasers immediately, they capture a Borg drone with a tractor and the larger tractor of the research vessel gets them back inside just before they enter the asteroid belt. They are safe.

The Borg cube however goes after them and gets right behind them, being pounded by asteroids. The helm of the research vessel takes a dive and pops up behind a large asteroid. The cube can't evade the asteroid and is crashed right into it. The research vessel comes too the other side of the asteroid belt. "Why did they do that? They knew they can't go through alive." "Sir, the cube was able too scan our sensors and knew the course we plotted." "Be thankful that it's destroyed before it got too the other side."


	3. Chapter 3: explanations

The research vessel heads back too home, where a very curious population is waiting the results. After a long service for the fallen people the researchers and personnel of the vessel too meet with the heads of the planets and live broadcast too the people. "We think that the Borg are the most evil creatures they ever have known, they are a race that use other races as working drones, taking away their free will and implanting them with technology. They assimilate." "Could you explain that Mr. Trent; Assimilate, what does it mean."

"Well, from what we hear from the Nautilus god bless their souls they seem too have a certain virus that can take over cells or some sort. The virus spreads and takes over the person, absorbing him, and then the person is assimilated."

"What do you think the purpose is of these Borg?" "Well, we have reason too believe that they are only out for technology and more assimilated people. Tomorrow we are going too research the Borg drone that we took from the bloodbath." "Tell us what happened too the crew of the nautilus." "They where being assimilated the moment their shields went down. The Borg have transport technology that can transfer an unknown amount of Borg drones too a ship. For all we know the assimilated crew was already transported back too the cube when the nautilus and Gratius where destroyed. They are now dead in the asteroid belt." "Tell us about the cube you saw, what did it look like?" "It was a large vessel, much larger than we can ever make, it doesn't seem too have been made at any style or shape, it was just made as too be a most efficient tool. It mostly had large black metal all around it and emitted green on all directions. The phasers we saw appeared too be placed on random places around the ship, Its had a lot more phasers than we got on us, because it had them on the back and top too." "Why do you think the cube followed you into the asteroid belt?" "We don't know, they where destroyed before they could fire upon us, perhaps they hoped that we would be destroyed and they could assimilate our sensors too get back. They could only scan us one more time. Probably a desperate attempt to get through the belt alive."

After 3 hours of conversation the World leaders made preparations for a coming invasion and put all of their money in building and researching new weapons and ships. The people helped in any way, their entire lives where now set on trying too beat the Borg. The researcher started with the Borg drone. They discovered the nanoprobes and soon realized that they where not fighting one species, but the nanoprobes. They witnessed the assimilation of technology by the nanoprobes, the repairing of damaged tissue, the replicating and the creation of new implants. They copied the replicator technology and quickly enhanced it with their sensors. Now they where able too make weapons and vessels way faster. The drone they had appeared to be an alien that looked a lot like them, probably from far, far away. There was nothing they could do for the person, it's gone. By their surprise the Borg drone started too repair itself and all of the sudden it woke up.

It attacked the researchers but they managed too get away and lock it up. They sensed all kinds of thing right then and kept the drone there while getting more scans and readings. After a while though the Borg drone got its hands on the lock of the door and they killed it.

Now that they know how the Borg work and that they can get technology they start too prepare for the attack that might come. 5 months later it came, big time.

A large field of sensor array stand ready too transmit any information too the home world when the Borg return. The sensor picks up a disturbance on Borg frequency in the field. Immediately the species starts preparing for war. A Borg diamond enters the space of the species, next too it a bit further back 2 more. They are clearing the field of asteroid so the following spheres can get through. 4 Spheres are counted and behind them a Borg Pyramid, special designed too scan and sense. The diamonds aim their weapons on the sensor array's and destroy them with little trouble, they take one over and assimilate it too send a message too the species home world that they are coming and resistance is futile of course. The last sensor picked up something else from the field but it got destroyed before it got a good reading of what it is, whatever it was. It's big, bigger than a Borg cube.


	4. Chapter 4: the second conflict

"Colonel Trent, the first diamond is in close range of our station." "we have that pyramid too worry about first, it has too come in close range with the base so we can implant the virus, let our scouts take care of the diamonds." "Sir, there are heavy doses of nanoprobes present on the Borg diamonds; I'm guessing they use them for assimilating planets." "Are the scouts out yet?" " ETA: 1 minute sir."

The scout ships of the Species come out of base 10 which is the furthest from the home worlds. They go into triangle formation and 2 fire their upgraded prototypes photon torpedos. "Torpedo's underway sir, the diamonds are trying too evade them but the guidance of the torpedo's make pursuit, a full hit sir. The first diamond is destroyed."

The other 2 diamonds start firing at the ships but only get a couple of them after they are able too launch their single torpedos on the diamonds and destroy them.

"Sir, incoming readings from the Borg spheres…..they...they have photon torpedo's on board sir, a lot and appear too be way better." "What? How did they get those? We where sure that the Borg cube we encountered was destroyed, it couldn't have send the technology of the photon torpedo's too the other Borg ships that fast could they?" "Colonel, new scouts are ready to engage the Borg spheres sir." "Launch them." "Scouts are underway, ETA 3 minutes."

The 15 scouts get in the same formation and 5 of them fire their photon torpedos. The Borg spheres however fire theirs at the same time and destroy the torpedo's before they can hit targets. "Uhm, sir. The first 5 torpedo's have been destroyed sir, the Borg torpedo's seem too be able too predict the course and speed of ours." "Impossible."

The Borg spheres start to annihilate the scouts, and kill them all. "Sir, scouts squadron has been destroyed, should we deploy more?" "No, fall back, order the scouts and cruiser too get back too Star base 9." 'Roger that." "Colonel, the pyramid is close enough too the station we are launching the virus. 5000 micro pods have survived the launch and the remaining are dying rapidly."

Meanwhile the Borg spheres have begun too attack the shields of the station, they do not notice the micro pods approaching the pyramid. "Sir, our station is getting hit hard, shields are down on numerous sections and Borg drones are detected." "Keep sending those micro pods, shut down life support on all invaded sections and isolate them. We have to stay alive as long as possible."

"Sir, micro pods have reached the pyramid, a couple have survived long enough too enter the pyramid and attach too systems and drones. It seems too be working sir, the Borg drones seem too go offline rapidly on the pyramid."

"Contact star base 9; let them engage the Borg spheres." "Sir? Shouldn't we wait for the pyramid to be destroyed?" "NO! Attack them, now! I already encountered the Borg while you where still changing diapers at home, we can not underestimate the enemy."

The virus spreads through the pyramid, Borg drone after Borg drone is destroyed and systems malfunction. "Sir. The virus…it has been stopped. I don't detect anymore in the pyramid, I will dispatch more micro pods." 'Negative. It's pointless now. They have adapted." "Sir?" "They can adapt, that how they knew our torpedo's speed and course, they can calculate faster than a brain. They are not individually controlled by the nanoprobes, its one mind."

"Activate the self destruct, 5 minutes silent countdown, no interruptions. Tell all the stations too evacuate station 10." Yes, sir countdown active…What the..." "What is it lieutenant?" "Sir, the Borg have entered our computers, they have stopped the countdown and took down the shield around the ship." "God help us."

The Borg drones advance rapidly through the star Base, leaving no one alive or unassimilated. They open doors like it's their own ship. Some people get their hands on the standard weapons that are scattered around the base in lockers but the Borg drones had already adapted too those weapons when they assimilated the Nautilus earlier. They are unstoppable, going room by room assimilating people when they get close enough and killing the ones that are resisting with weapons fire.

Meanwhile the cruiser and scouts arrive at their new destination, star base 9. The Borg spheres start firing at star base 10 destroying large parts when the Borg drones are transported back. This continues until the last part of the star base is empty and the Borg destroy the bridge. Colonel Trent is among the assimilated Borg. Inside the spheres the assimilated personnel of star base 10 get processed to function in the Borg collective, their consciousness was already gone the moment they entered the Borg sphere. They get an eye piece which lets them see at night, heat, infrared, UV, X-ray and zoom in too very close range. The nanoprobes inside them start replicating new implants around their hearts, stomach, lungs, kidneys and throat. They enhance the heart so the nanoprobes can support it, they alter the biology of the people so they don't need food too function, just energy. In the brains of the people the nanoprobes install a cortical node, processors, databases, sensor arrays, scanners, emitters, receiver's etc. The whole process for 1 drone takes about 15 minutes. One arm is always removed by another drone (the eye piece is placed by a drone too) and replaced by a bionic arm which can repair, cut, assimilate and plug into various inputs. Then a drone will put on the suit for the Borg drone which connects with his cortical node. Then the Borg is designated and put on an assignment. Mostly the assignments involve doing routine checks of systems on the sphere, scanning an alien vessel, operating weapons, helping other drones or as Colonel Trent providing information and intelligence of the enemy. Meanwhile in Star base 9 Colonel Nexus watches the destruction of star base 10. "We are not going to let that happen to this base, you all hear me? We have to be strong and perceptive." "Colonel, the spheres are heading right for us, they seem to be transporting drones towards the pyramid, as reinforcement for the losses." "Deploy the first wave of scouts, then proceed with the plans, they will never know what hit them." "Roger that."


	5. Chapter 5: Unwelcome discovery

From the bottom of the star base 5 squadrons of scouts and 6 cruisers come out of the docking bay and set a course for the spheres while the spheres scan the cruisers.

The cruisers start turning around and advance towards the spheres the other way around while the scouts are going in head-on. The Borg spheres however ignore the scouts and head straight for the cruisers. "What's going on? Why aren't they fighting our scouts?" "They seem too know our plan sir." "Nonsense, the only persons who knew about this where you, me, the pilots of those ships and...Captain Rogers. That can't be, he was killed with the cube, how could they…. They can hear each other? Oh my god. They wouldn't know about…Would they?" "Sir?" "Lieutenant, send a scanning probe towards the asteroid belt, we need to know what else came through." "Probe is launched sir; the Borg pyramid will not consider it a threat." The probe goes with impulse speed towards the asteroid belt. When it passes the pyramid it scans the probe but ignores it, its not assimilate worthy. The probe comes in close range with the other ship of the Borg, it scans the vessel and sends back the video images. "Readings are back sir, on screen." "Oh god help us, it's Genesis." "Sir?" "It's a secret project the Coalition was working on during the oil crisis 25 years ago. The Coalition started the project when they heard the Senate was building a fleet. It's a ship." Colonel Nexus grabs the phone and calls admiral Rickly. "Admiral? Yes, we have visual confirmation of the Borg vessel, its Genesis sir. Yes sir, Understood. Sir? No sir. You don't understand it has a weapon of mass destruction on board. It could destroy an entire fleet with one shot. We have to send in the Juggernauts. Yes sir. Thank you, sir." The colonel lays down the telephone and walks slowly to the other crew members. "Change of plans people. We are evacuating star base 9, the juggernauts need this bases energy too continue firing with their EMP's."

Star base 9 is evacuated rapidly, the shuttle pods are setting a course for the moon of one of the home planets of species 133 while their juggernauts (large ships build primarily too hurl a large amount of energy towards the Borg) tap of power from the base.

Meanwhile the 8 other star bases are dispatching their cruisers and destroyers too set course for the pyramid so they can destroy it and the juggernauts can focus on the Genesis ship. Sensors show that the genesis ship has a shorter firing range than their juggernauts so hopefully they can kill it before it can kill them.

A short time later the shuttle pods of the crew of star base 9 land on the moon, Colonel Nexus meets with Admiral Rickly, Colonel Todd and General Stratch to develop a plan to destroy the Borg: "These are troubled times gentlemen, the revelation of operation Genesis will do terrible things too the Coalition. "Excuse me? With all do respect General but don't you think we have to worry about the Borg before we go after political power. We have to stop this new threat, Colonel Nexus, I presume you know what this weapon is capable off, and what it can do in Borg hands?" "We have underestimated the Borg Admiral, they are different. They are not here just too get new recruits or technology. They came here specifically too destroy us, with just enough resources for them too overpower us." "You think they are holding back more troops?" "General, I'm not even going too guess what kind of force the Borg have beyond that asteroid field, may I remind you that they have probably assimilated hundreds of worlds the same way they are getting us now." "People, please. We need to focus on the problem at hand. Our viruses have been ineffective against these nanoprobes, our tactics and techniques are useless and weapons are ineffective against their shield. We need to get to an effective resistance right here right now if we ever want too beat them." "Admiral, Sir. I think I have a solution." "Fire away Colonel Nexus." "Well sir. Only a couple of minutes ago I figured out that the Borg are working in a collective mind constantly, at this moment however only the Borg that are in THIS system can hear each other, there is no specific leader involved. They are now working as they are programmed and nothing they know can influence that." "Continue Colonel, I'm all ears." "Sir, I believe that with the right amount of data we can overload the Borg drones minds with information so they will deactivate and we can destroy their ships without much resistance."

"Right, proceed with plans."

The admiral stands up and walks out of the room followed by the general.

The colonels look too each other. "You really think we can beat them?" "We have to."

The Juggernauts arrive at star base 9 and tap into the power input. The Borg spheres come at them rapidly while firing their phase weapons. One juggernaut powers up his main weapon located at the front. A large barrel opens up right in the middle of the ship and a bright light comes out. White sparks shoot out followed by a large beam of light. This beam heads straight for the first sphere which gets a full hit at his front. The hull structure of the sphere collapses and most of the hull were the EMP hit bend inwards while a large electric jolt flashes through the ship. The ship hull is quickly repaired, the nanoprobes are unaffected by the EMP. The systems on the ship and all the drones are deactivated but the nanoprobes reactivate drones one by one who set out too repair systems. This is the chance for the remaining fighting fleet too attack the sphere. A small group of fighters come out of 2 cruisers and attack the sphere that gets serious hits. After 1 minute the spheres weapons come online again and start to destroy fighters. The cruisers however have scanned the vessel deeper and locate their weapons. The fighters are out and retreat while all the cruisers fire at the spheres weapons. From the inside of the sphere the drones are too busy repairing other systems and can't get to the weapons on time. However, the cruisers weapons are not effective enough to do permanent damage. The Fighters radio too the Juggernauts to shoot another EMP towards the same Sphere. Once the systems are down they will board the sphere and try too blow it up with explosives. 1 Juggernaut fires another EMP and systems on the sphere go down. Immediately the fighters dock with the ship and the soldiers enter the sphere with explosives. They scanned the vessel and found the location of the warp core, where they plan too plant explosives.

They walk through the sphere and the Borg drones that are activated again don't see the soldiers as a threat. The soldiers hold down their weapons and walk through the sphere straight to the warp core. There they start planting explosives. They are clever enough to know that the Borg will see them as a threat once they place the first explosive so they will plant all of them at once. They take different positions at the core, ready their explosive devices quickly place them on a console or power source and activate them. Right at that moment the closest Borg drones start heading towards the soldiers. The soldiers engage the Borg drones and have a hard time killing them. They start bashing the drones with their weapons and get a lot of them but it doesn't take long before the first soldier gets grabbed by the arm and assimilated. The leading soldier looks at the others, they nod. They all take their detonators and detonate the explosives. The core blows up and sets off a chain reaction through the ship, taking everything with it. A couple of fighters are too close to the ship and get destroyed in the explosion. The men in the Juggernauts sheer at the sight of the sphere blowing up into little pieces but soon their sheering stops as the other spheres go through dust at full speed and start too attack the Juggernauts. The front Juggernaut gets hit hard, so hard its shields go down and the ship gets boarded by Borg drones. Soon it's taken over So 1 other Juggernauts launches a EMP towards the ship and it's deactivated. 1 Cruiser fires his phase weapons at key points of the ship and blows up the juggernaut while the other Juggernauts try to activate their EMP and launch it at the spheres. With a good hit of one of the EMP the second Sphere goes down the same way and damages another spheres severely. The cruisers now take care of that one and victory over the Borg spheres is at hand. The last sphere still attacks the Juggernauts while they can easily deactivate it 2 times at a row before it can do anything too counter attack.

Now for the hard part, the pyramid will not go down that easily.


	6. Chapter 6: species 133's destiny

The destroyers arrive at the battlefield too. The destroyers are a bit smaller than the cruisers and much slower but can pack quite a punch with their thick hull and strong shields. Hopefully then can punch through the pyramid so the Juggernauts can destroy genesis. The pyramid is closing in, and a loud zooming noise comes from the structure as it passes the scouts and fires a photon torpedo at a cruiser. Shields go down immediately and the cruiser is a sitting duck. Thankfully 2 other cruisers back it up and fire their own weapons at the pyramid. The cruisers dispatch their fighters too and soon the pyramid is surrounded by attacking ship taking hit after hit. The pyramid seems too be overpowered and the fighters get overconfident. They move closer too the pyramid, firing at its hull and break off just before they hit the hull. They almost seem too surf over the pyramids hull taking sharp corners and taking out pieces of the ship that are sticking out. The pyramid isn't doing anything, in fact. It comes too a complete halt while the fighters are still playing with its hull. Colonel nexus doesn't trust it, they are up too something. Nexus lets his first officer scan the vessel for any activity, he says not even the drones are walking around too repair, or any power is used too defend the ship. "They are stalling." Colonel nexus looks around the monitor where the battlefield is shown. "What happened to the sphere?" "It's not on radars anymore sir, I'm sure it was destroyed." "No, scan the debris field, check for any kind of power source." "Sir, I'm picking up a moving object which seems too be following a certain route. It's going around back the cruisers sir." "Warn the fleet!"

At that same moment the Borg Sphere activates his main systems again and heads for the rear of the fleet. Quickly it places itself strategically between a couple of cruisers and destroyers and blows itself up. With the explosion 5 cruisers and 8 destroyers get blown too bits. The pyramids power usage skyrockets up all of the sudden and starts too destroy fighters rapidly with close proximity mines. "Sir….almost two third of the fleet has been destroyed. We… We can't get contact with any of the cruisers sir." Large fragments of ships now fill the front line of Species 133. Nothing is left of the Borg sphere which didn't seem too try and assimilate anyone. Fragment of the ships collide and explode, some parts that drift of towards stations and ships that are still operational are destroyed before they can cause more damage and explode next too a good ship or station. Some people of the destroyed ships are still alive, hiding behind force fields and are picked up by the last remaining destroyers. Only 1 Juggernaut is still there but all cruisers are gone and almost all scouts.

With that only a couple of fighters made it out of range of the pyramid. Immediately the Juggernaut fires his EMP weapon on the pyramid, the fighters, remaining destroyers and scouts aggressively attack the pyramid, attacking it on every side with each time a different frequency for their weapons so it doesn't have time too adapt or regenerate. However, the pyramid is recovering from the EMP quickly and starts firing at the Juggernaut. With a large burst from the Pyramid the Juggernauts Power core is destroyed and it has too retreat too repair, 1 Fighter flies right in front of a firing phaser and rescues the Juggernaut from being destroyed. From the rear of the Pyramid a Destroy gets a critical hit in his Power Core and sets of for a collision course. "This general Stratch too the Captains: Destroyers Alpha 2, 3, 5 and Beta 9 are ordered too locate a valuable system of the Pyramid and order their helm too crash the ship into it. The fighter will be able too do the rest." "Roger that, it has been an honour taking orders from you General. Gentleman, you heard him; Collision course to the Pyramids main power core. Engage."

The first 2 destroyer's crash into the ships hull at the back and blast an enormous hole into it causing the rear phaser too go offline. Another destroyer crashes into the Power core and it gets destroyed. Another hits the top of the ship as low as possible and the top breaks of, drifts away and explodes. The last 2 Destroyers get behind the Pyramid as well and head into the hole of the ship. The explosion goes all the way too the warp core and it explodes taking the ship with it. The pyramid has been destroyed, but so does the Whole fleet of the Species, and there is still 1 ship coming.

"General, the Borg pyramid has been destroyed as well sir, but now we only have 1 Juggernaut left." "Tell the ship too retreat too Station 5. Call the other stations and let them evacuate and self destruct." "Sir? What about Tauranus sir?" "There is nothing we can do for them, lets hope they give a good fight." "SIR! There are over a billion people on that planet!" "I gave you an order Major!"


	7. Chapter 7: Battle against genocide

The major grabs the microphone with his sweaty hands and gives the order too the stations. All stations comply and are evacuated quickly. Then from star base 9 the colonel pushes the self destruct button. The bases are destroyed just before the Genesis reaches them, they could have never damaged it though. From afar the species watches as the genesis ship comes closer, after an half hour the ship passes the closest destroyed star base and stops to pick up salvage. Then it continues its path too Tauranus. The genesis ship reaches the planet Tauranus and goes into orbit 100,000 kilometres away from it. It takes out most of the closest satellites and assimilates a few too analyze the planets surface. 2 smaller defensive turrets in orbit are quickly disposed of and now the planet can't do anything against the Genesis ship. From a distance a probe is recording the event and broadcasted live too the other planets people and governments. Then the nemesis ship slowly turns around his axis and points his front towards the surface. Then from the front 2 long poles come from the side and expand into 2 large plates of metal. Energy is driven into the 2 metal plates and the get hotter and hotter. Eventually another pole comes out of the point of the ship and a beam from that pole focuses on the middle of these 2 plates. Indescribable noises followed by a loud bang come out of the ship. Following that a large photonic beam brighter than the sun fires towards the planet surface. Clouds shoot out of the way as the beam enters the atmosphere. It hits the sandy surface with the power of 250 megatons of TNT. From the probe the people of species 133 could see their greenest planet turn into a red one. The radius of the destruction spreads fast on the surface but from a distance it takes a long time. Dust clouds the place of impact but the position is clear, the main capital of the planet where 250 million people live. They are wiped out in just a blink second.

The radius of the explosion stops expanding and the black clouds take over the red colour of fire. 1 Ocean gets a big push of the explosion force and creates a tsunami that destroys a couple of Settlements near the coast of the second and last Continent which is yet untouched. The ship of the Borg turns around the planet and faces the untouched continent. The continent however is now getting large storms, earthquakes, tornados and tsunamis on him constantly.

The Borg start firing a couple of photon torpedo's on the planets surface, hitting some critical points on the species military. However, the last remaining inhabitants of Tauranus will not go down without a fight. A couple of missiles are launched at the ship followed by high orbit fighters who will attack the ship while the population is evacuating.

From the planet Taur Prime 2 Large cargo vessels head for Tauranus and take orbit on the destroyed side of the planet so the Borg ship can't get to them. The vessels release drop ships that go into the atmosphere and fly towards the cities of the other continent to evacuate as many people. Meanwhile the Borg drones have started to invade the planet and beam down on several large populated cities.

Large fights erupt when the Borg drones walk into cities firing upon the population. Military forces deploy everything they have got but they just can't stop the endless flow of drones. The drones adapt too the laser fire and bullets of handguns. They are so study that in a large group of Drones 1 grenade might kill just 1 or 2 and the rest just keep walking. Tanks might cause damage but a Borg drone only has too fire 2 shots on them to blow them up. Explosions in the cities are seen in space as large hydrogen storages explode when the Borg walk past them. Scouts on the planet report that they have followed a large number of drones towards a warehouse where they placed certain devices on containment barrels and boxes and they transported the supplies to their ship. The commanding officer on the planet finds out that that storage facility was holding a large supply of the experimental raw materials Dilithium and Trellium. The Borg probably found way to refine the Dilithium and use it, what species 133 haven't been able to do yet. They where able to mine the Dilithium in secret on a hidden location, but they haven't had any Borg activity there yet. Evacuation is going well however, 5 drop ships have already picked up 3 full cities and are heading back to the cargo vessels without much trouble. The shuttles that are attacking the genesis ship have less luck however; they get destroyed before they even reach the ship. The missiles sometimes get through and hit but they have little effect on the ship.

From behind a couple of fighters approach without the ship being able to detect them (they adapted to the sensors of the Borg ship). A couple seem to even be able to dock and enter the ship without the Borg noticing. Inside they find out that the ship almost has no power, and almost no drone is regenerating. They get too the warp core and they see its shut down, Just as their main weapons systems. Only thing that are online are the phasers and photon torpedos. They do see a lot of Borg drone activity and they follow them too the storages where they find a very large amount of Dilithium and Trellium, which they are collecting and bringing through the ship. They follow a drone that is carrying Dilithium and he stops near an open section where he places the Dilithium in an automated drawer. As soon as all the Dilithium is thrown into the drawer it closes and Processes the material into liquid. Then it is transported towards the Warp Core. After 30 minutes power goes back on in the ship. They figure that the weapon is going to be online pretty soon so they collect as much data as possible (mostly the process of refining and using Dilithium) and head back to the ships. It seems that firing the weapon uses up their supply of Dilithium which is obviously used for the immense power. This could work at their advantage of course if they can trick the ship to fire its weapon. The plan is made to lure the ship towards a moon and let it fire upon that moon instead of the planet.

Power is back up on the Borg ship and it continues too fire his Photon torpedo's at the Planet. Now they know that the Borg drones are regenerating too and probably a lot of people have already been turned into drones. Another problem unravels because the ship is now aiming at the drop ships as well and it is taking them down one by one. Luckily most are empty when they get shot down.

After some 20 drop ships have been destroyed the attacks on the drop ships stopped because the genesis ship guided a photon torpedo to one of the cargo ships and blows it to pieces. The ship is now focussing on the planet again. The last drop Ship picks up a large group of survivors and heads back too the last cargo Ship. To the surprise of the General and his fleet the nemesis ship is powering up his Main weapon again, it's going too annihilate the planet. This is their chance, they won't get such an opportunity again and the last juggernaut goes towards the ship at top speed. Just after the last cargo plane leaves orbit it goes silent on the planet Tauranus and the weapon fires upon the planets surface, turning the last continents forests into burning ashes.

Now that the ship is totally deactivated the fighters attack full scale and the Juggernaut fires his last remaining Photon Torpedo on the front of the ship crippling the weapon. The fighters use whatever they got, sometimes focussing they're fire upon one point and sometimes just bursting along the hull. Eventually the ship is heavily damaged and can't take a lot more beating. The juggernaut Charges his EMP and fires it upon the ship, it bursts an enormous hole into the hull and the Nemesis ship breaks orbit and drifts closer too the planet. The fighters finish the ship of with aimed shots at the warp core through the hole. The ship breaks in half and gets dragged into the planets atmosphere. A few second later the 2 parts crash on the planets surface, a big mushroom cloud, a bright flash and its over.

"That was way too easy, are you sure the Borg ship was destroyed?" "Yes sir, we won! We got them!"

A sign of relieve goes through the planets people and remaining space stations, everybody is cheering to the great victory. But that's not to say for those hundreds of millions that died during this devastating attack.


	8. Chapter 8: All is lost

"Our cargo ship is nearing Taur Prime sir; may we go home as well? If we go now we can be there within 2 hours and are home before the cargo ship" The general bows down his head, smiles and says: "Yes major we can go home now." The general and the rest of the crew head for the shuttle bay and set course for their home world. On Planets Taur Prime and Tauranium celebrations erupt when the general and his crew land before the Cargo Ship does. After a short stare up into the sky they finally see the Cargo Ship entering the atmosphere, the last survivors of Tauranus. But the ship doesn't look like it's in good shape, the general and all of Species 133 pray for the cargo ship to land safely. As the ship is getting closer they see that it doesn't just look beaten up, it looks totally different. When the ship lands it becomes clear what is going on, the Borg.

The cargo doors open and 3 Borg drones walk out like there is nothing wrong. Behind them a couple of assimilated people walk out. They are still wearing their own suits and don't have any external implants. The drones start firing upon the crowd with phasers on their arms while walking in their direction. They seem to hope that Species 133 wouldn't fire upon their own, they where wrong. 2 soldiers grab their plasma weapons and kill the front 2 drones. Other soldiers start firing their weapons as well and kill 5 of their own, but unfortunately the Borg have a capability they didn't know about and a plasma bolt fired on a drone gets absorbed by the drones armour. More drones come out and start killing soldiers who stand powerless. One soldier runs up to a drone with his weapon and bashes his skull in, surprised that he killed a drone he doesn't notice another drone quickly approaches and assimilates him. The sergeant of the soldier squad orders them too retreat and he kills the assimilated soldier.

From behind the drones the drop ships detach from the cargo ship and fly towards the city, while firing on strategic positions and running people. Also the cargo ship takes of and head the opposite direction, over the ocean too attack the people there who have no idea what is going on. 20 drones walk over the airport and enter the terminal. People get confused on where the drones are coming from and start panicking. Doorways are being blocked by all the people that want to get out and the ones that are at the back face the drones, who start assimilating. Meanwhile 1 drop ship reaches the centre of town and blocks all exits from the city as good as possible and lands. Not much later the streets are filled with Borg drones and they start to go after people. The cities are being overrun and the Borg drones are already feeling home because they are creating regeneration chambers and using technology on the planet too make more ships. "How the hell did those drop ships get weapons?" "They can upgrade technology like it's their own, those drop ships had replicators on board." The squad of soldiers get cut of towards the city and get fired upon by a drop ship. From the city a rocket fires upon the ship and it crashes on a building.

On other places of the planet evacuation has commenced, 5 large ships have been filled with people chosen by the government to get out of his system and find a new place to live. While the troops are fighting off the Borg attacks the 5 ships take off, escorted by a squadron of Cargo Ships filled with resources, research, equipment and most importantly information about the Borg and dilithium. With an experimental Warp 1 the ships head out of the system leaving their home behind.

Meanwhile on the planet Taur prime the Borg are unstoppable and take control of the planet, remaining population leaves and manages to escape onto Tauranium, their last hope.


	9. Chapter 9: The final Conflict

Tauranium is a desert world, without much water and fertile land the species is having a lot of problems to survive. Next to that the planets gravity is double that of Taur Prime so the new people have to adapt on that as well before they can even think about helping with constructions of defences. Meanwhile individuals have decided to go after the 5 colony ships that where already gone; a large project was constructed by a couple of farmers to make a ship of their own. After 1 year they completed the ship in secrecy and then stole the first real warp core that the species was going too use to make a new fleet. The farmers are unaware of the warp cores original plan and install it on their own ship. The ship was then quickly filled and about 2000 people escaped the planet and went after the 5 colony ships with warp 2.

From Tauranium the species is observing the Borg on Taur Prime and try to delay their attack on Tauranium for as long as possible. They start using nuclear weapons again to halt the Borg in their attempt to create a new Borg cube. If that ship is completed they don't stand a chance. If that wasn't the worst, Taur Prime is filled with dilithium and the Borg are using it too attack Tauranium. The Borg will not make another Genesis ship again says one of the researchers on Tauranium because it has been proven to be inefficient. Now the Borg will use their ability to power-up photonic energy in their torpedos and use it to fire upon Tauraniums Surface directly from Taur Prime. Also they have locked upon Satellites, telescopes, arrays and observatories orbiting the planet, most of them have already been destroyed. However, the species isn't totally powerless, they now have research data on the genesis ship and they are building it. If they can delay the Borg cube long enough they will be able to launch the ship and destroy the Borg on Taur Prime. Long days are coming for the species; nobody on the planet knows where the Borg will fire their photon torpedos upon, the species lives in fear. Sometimes and missile silo gets hit, sometimes a radar station and sometimes a photon torpedo hits the Centrum of a large city. During all this the population tries too continue their normal lives, taking out the trash, going too the shrine, sacrificing their first born but after 2 weeks the people get tired of pretending there is nothing wrong and everybody starts helping the army. They manage to get some Orbital guns around the planet kicking ass against the Borg artillery, maybe they stand a chance. After a year of intense construction the Genesis ship is nearing its completing, unfortunately so is the Borg cube. If the farmers didn't steal that warp core they might have had the genesis done earlier. The species has developed a plan and start when their Genesis ship is a week from completion and a month from activity. They fire heavily upon the bases of the Borg that are firing the photon torpedos and manage to disable them for the time being. Luckily the Genesis ship is done early and is launched against the Borg. The ship takes orbit around the planet Taur Prime and it destroys a large part of the Borg population on the planet, unfortunately the ship can only go half the speed the Borg Genesis ship could and it takes some time before they reach the part of the planet where the Borg cube is made. They are too late and the Borg cube is launched from the planet and heads for Tauranium, ignoring the genesis ship. The planet doesn't stand a chance and after destroying the orbital guns the Borg transport too the planet and assimilate it. After seeing their race die the Genesis ship powers-up his weapon with a few modifications and with that power it destroys everything left on the planet Taur Prime. While the Borg cube is assimilating Tauranium the Genesis ship crew decides too run and go after the colony ships of their species, so they can defend it.

After several months of travel the colony ships find a solar system perfect for their civilization to start again, 2 years later the genesis ship arrives too and they create a fleet 10 times bigger and more powerful than they had before. They endure an attack by another species but after years of war they win and conquer their territory, strengthening their position against the Borg. They have found an alliance with another species after the war against the first one and they share their photon torpedo technology and information about the Borg with their warp 5 and Medical technology. Will the Borg ever come again; they are in for quite a surprise. However, their peace was not meant too be. The last escaped Ship from Tauranium was catches up by the Borg and assimilated and they soon figured out the course of the ship and found the location of species 133 new home. This time however, the Borg king himself was going too take care of this resisting Species because the king and queen are having a little competition on who is the best leader.

THE END


End file.
